Brave Nurse Shinji
by rojothegreat
Summary: Shinji gets asked to take care of Rei but is he up to it? LOOK! Chapter 8 Uploaded!. Please R+R
1. Good Morning Shinji

Shinji the nurse

Brave Nurse Shinji

An Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

Disclaimer: I don not own Evangelion or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. The idea for this story is all mine.

Brave Nurse Shinji

Chapter 1: Good Morining, Shinji.

Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his face.

"Another morning, another day." He thought glumly.

Slowly he stretched his arms over his head and tried to become fully awake.

"Ouch." His hand touched a sore spot on his left cheek. This spot had a remarkable resemblance to a certain German girl's hand.

"Damn, I wish she didn't hit so hard." Shinji mumbled.

Suddenly the door to his room opened.

"Talking to yourself again, baka."

"Oh…good morning, Asuka."

"You should sound more enthusiastic when you're talking to the most popular girl in school."

"Yeah, I guess I just can't get used to how lucky I am," Shinji replied sarcastically.

The redhead continued to stand in his doorway, her look becoming more cross all the time.

__

Why is she still standing there? Did I piss her off that much by saying that?

Shinji felt something tug at the corner of his mind.

"Well…shouldn't you get started," Asuka's frown deepened.

Shinji's brain kicked into overdrive.

__

She wouldn't be standing here if she didn't want something.

Crap hurry…think…did I forget something?

Oh no…it's my turn to make breakfast! And I slept in.

Shinji thought he heard a small voice in the back of his head say, "To late."

"Baka, I'm waiting for you to make breakfast! Do you think I'm standing here 'cause I like your company! Get the hell out of bed!"

Asuka marched over to the bed and dragged Shinji out of it.

Fate stepped in. Bad luck also decided to lend a hand.

Unfortunately for Shinji he had been having a _very_ good dream.

Unfortunately for Asuka her feet got tangled up in the blanket by the side of Shinji's bed.

Unfortunately for both of them Asuka fell to the floor pulling Shinji along with her.

Shinji ended up staring into Asuka's deep blue eyes.

__

I am sooooo dead, Shinji thought.

__

What the hell is poking me in the thigh, Asuka thought.

Shinji's eye's widened about half a second after Asuka's as realization dawned on them.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Misato sat straight up in bed when she heard the scream.

"Wha...angels…what…where?"

She promptly fell into a large pile of beer cans as she tried to get up.

Penpen rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.

__

Silly humans.

"Shinji, did you really try to force yourself on Asuka?" Misato said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. She opened her third beer and started to work on it.

"Wha…what!!!…N-No!" Shinji managed to stammer out.

"Can you please explain what all the screaming was about this morning and why I got woken up so early after having night duty?" Misato sounded a little pissed.

"Uh…well, she barged into my room and tried to get me out of bed, and…uh…I sorta fell on her."

"Ha, that's all. Well just be careful next time okay. I don't need to get woken up. And you don't need to get the crap knocked out of you by Asuka either."

"Uh…Sure, Misato."

"Next time I may not be there to stop you on your horny rampage."

"Misato!"

Shinji slowly walked to school. He wasn't feeling very well after his confrontation with Asuka, which had left him with a stinging slap mark on his right cheek.

__

God, I'm marked on both cheeks now. I must look like a dork.

Man, that's so embarrassing. I hope Asuka isn't still pissed.

But Asuka, like her usual self, was not being to forgiving. She had left before him as she went to meet Hikari before school.

__

She's probably already telling everyone that I'm a perv.

He knew he was probably right too.

Just then Shinji heard the school chimes.

"Oh, crap." He started running the last block.

"So then he jumped on me, I mean he is such a pervert."

"That really doesn't sound much like Shinji, Asuka." Hikari said as she looked to the clock.

"Well how can I help it if my beautiful body makes men go crazy. It's not my fault." Asuka gave a little huff at the end of her sentence.

"Sure, Asuka." Hikari didn't sound too convinced.

The school chimes sounded.

Hikari assumed Class Rep. Mode, "Everyone get to your seats."

Shinji managed to make it too class before the sensei even though the chimes had already sounded. He looked down at the ground rather then meet Asuka's furious gaze as he walked into the classroom.

__

Man, she's still pissed. I better stay out of her way today. Why can't she just let it go for once?

Touji and Kensuke noticed their friend's mood as he took his set.

Kensuke leaned over and whispered, "What's up, did the demon do something?"

"No, nevermind."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I don't fell like talking about it right now."

Kensuke leaned back as he met Touji's questioning glance and shrugged.

Shinji was deep in thought as the teacher droned on about some fishing village he had lived in until the Second Impact. Shinji could practically recite it by memory. His thoughts drifted back to his roommate and what had transpired that morning.

__

Why can't Asuka try to be understanding for once?

Some things are accidents.

She always lashes out at me. I don't know what's worse her or being in an Eva.

But Shinji knew the answer to that question already. _Eva._

I just wish she wouldn't treat me like that.

His gaze drifted to the window and the empty seat beside it.

__

Hmmm…I wonder where Rei is today. She misses a lot of school. I hope she didn't get hurt again testing or something.

Shinji's thoughts stayed on the blue haired girl.

__

Rei Ayanami. The First Child. Now she's the complete opposite of Asuka. Sometimes I think she doesn't even know I exist. And she is always so calm. I wonder what she thinks about when she sits there.

I don't know much about her. I wonder if anyone does.

She told me once that she had nothing else but Eva. I don't think I could live like that. But, then again, what else do I have?

She smiled at me. But only when I asked her.

I wonder if she's happy.

What could make someone like that happy?

These thoughts swirled round in the young pilot's head until the lunch chimes brought him out of his trance.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Asuka had continued her "Shinji is a pervert" campaign with limited success and Shinji had gotten weird looks from some of the girls in his class. Touji and Kensuke wouldn't let it go and kept ragging on him to tell them the details of his supposed love tryst with Asuka. After finally convincing them that nothing had happened he walked home parting with his friends. Asuka had gone to Hikari's house so Shinji arrived home alone.

"Shinji?" Misato's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me, Misato." Shinji took off his shoes and headed down the hall .

Misato was sitting at the table with her cell phone. "I need to talk to you."

__

Oh, great now she's going to tease me more. Will this day never end?

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Uh…Ok."

"I just got off the phone with Ritsuko. Apparently Rei is really sick and I really need you to go check on her."

"What? Why me? Can't someone else take care of it."

"Well, normally I would but both of the commanders are away and I have to go in to NERV for awhile. I don't think Asuka would want to. So that leaves you." Misato smiled.

Shinji thought about the first time he had gone over to Rei's apartment.

__

That was so embarrassing. God.

Misato's smile turned wicked. "But I guess if you don't trust yourself around young women after what happened this morning I guess I understand."

"What?!?…Stop that…sure, I guess I will."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." She stood and picked up her jacket. "And call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Sure thing, Misato. See you later."

"Bye." The apartment door closed.

"Well, I guess I better get this over with." Shinji said to himself as he headed for the door as well.

Author's Note: I got the idea for the title from the Playstation game Brave Fencer Musashi. The story has nothing to do with the game. I just like how it sounds. Anyway, this is my first fan fiction and I could really use some feedback. I don't care if you flame me b/c that stuff doesn't bother me much but please try to be constructive. Any of you Rei/Shinji authors out there can email me too b/c in the next chapter I have to have Rei and Shinji interact and I am really nervous about writing for Rei. So Please Contact me and maybe you can preread and give me some help. The sooner the better. I don't know how many chapters I will get into. I have 2 more planned and depending on feedback maybe more. I will probably post every week depending on how school goes. Midterms are coming up and I am trying to get this done. It's the cross I bear. Special thanks to master tevlin for all his help.


	2. Why me?

Brave Nurse Shinji 

Brave Nurse Shinji 

An Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

Disclaimer: I don not own Evangelion or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. The idea for this story is all mine.

Chapter 2: Why me?

Shinji walked across town heading for Rei Ayanami's apartment building. In his head he was reliving what had happened last time he was here when he had gone to deliver her new ID card.

And planning on how to prevent that from happening again.

__

I'll knock till she comes to the door…yeah.

But Misato said she was really sick. What if she can't get out of bed?

I don't want to make her get up if she's really sick. Damn.

Ok, new plan. I'll crack the door open and make sure she's not in the shower then I'll go in.

But what if she's changing. Damn.

Ok, what if I just go in with my eyes closed…that's just stupid.

Finally he quit trying to come up with ideas as her building came into view. Shinji slowly walked up the stairs as if it was his death march.

__

What am I afraid of? I'm an Eva pilot. I face danger and fight huge monsters everyday. Why is this so hard?

He came to the door of Apartment 402.

__

Ok, don't worry. It's all going to go well.

He knocked and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Shinji frowned and knocked again, harder this time.

"What the hell, Misato said she was home."

Shinji stood in front of the door and listened to the repeated clang of…something in the distance.

"Man, that's really annoying. How can she stand that?"

Shinji looked around and frowned again.

__

Maybe she went into NERV. She probably went to see Dr. Akagi. Well, I guess that takes care of my job.

"Ha ha, that was easy. What was I so worried about." Shinji said to himself nervously as he turned to walk down the stairs.

And a single thought jumped to the forefront of his mind stopping him.

__

But…what if she needs my help.

He walked back to the door.

__

Ok, you can do this.

Shinji turned the handle to find the door unlocked.

__

She needs to be more careful living here by herself.

Slowly he eased the door open as he called out, "Ayanami, I'm here to check on you. Misato sent me over. She said you were sick."

He kept talking saying the same thing over and over like a mantra as he walked into the apartment so that there would be no way she would not hear him.

__

Where is she?

As he came to the end of the small hallway he saw that her bed was empty. In fact the entire apartment appeared empty except for the trash and a few clothes strewn on the floor.

__

I still can't believe she lives like this.

Empty.

That left one place that he could think of.

__

Oh great, the bathroom, just my luck.

He headed toward the bathroom skittishly.

"Ayanami, are you in there?"

Only the slight sound of trickling water answered him.

Shinji took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Just in case, he ducked his head in and then back out.

The showerhead was running. The bathroom was empty except for the small shower stall at the back.

In that brief instance he knew that he had seen a blurry form behind the shower curtain. The figure had been slumped against the wall. And in Shinji's mind the figure could only be one Rei Ayanami.

Shinji pressed himself up against the door.

"Oh, my God." He whispered to himself.

Not looking into the bathroom he nervously called out, his voice cracking, "Ay…Ayanami, are you ok?"

There was still no answer, only the sound of water falling.

"Rei, please answer me." He called out desperately.

His mind was in turmoil.

__

Ok, Shinji, you have to help her. You can go in there.

But she's naked. What would she say? It's like last time. Damn it. Damn it.

I have to do it. She needs my help.

But…damn it.

Shinji fumbled out his cell phone and tried to dial Dr. Akagi's number. His hands shook and he dialed the wrong number twice before getting through.

"Hello."

"D-Dr. Akagi. I-I…I'm at Rei's apartment and she's passed out in the shower. Help…What do I do?"

"She what…Ok, right. Is she breathing?"

"I…don't know."

"What…just look at her. Does she have a pulse?"

"I don't know. She's in the bathroom. I'm standing outside."

"What the hell are you doing? Go in there. I need to know if she's still alive."

"She's naked." Shinji said quietly.

"What! Do you want her to die? Get in there!"

"But…" A feeble protest.

"You little…" Ritsuko paused and composed herself. "Look Shinji, _you_ are the only one who can help her. You Have To Go In There." Dr. Akagi pronounced the beginning of each word more forcefully then the last.

Shinji clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight.

__

This is just so unreal. Why does this always happen to me.

I can help her. I _have to help her. She protected me and now it's my turn_.

"Shinji, she might be in danger. Ple-…"

"Ok, I'll do it." Shinji blurted out.

Cell phone in hand, he walked stiffly into the small, dim bathroom. Trying to look anywhere but at Rei, Shinji carefully pulled back the curtain and turned off the water getting himself wet in the process.

"Is she breathing?"

"Uh…umm…"

Ritsuko heard a hard swallow over the phone. "Shinji, answer me."

"Ok!…ok."

Shinji looked down at Rei's still form. She was leaning in the corner of the shower stall. Her thin arms were draped at her sides and her head rested on her shoulder.

Her chest rose and fell slightly.

"Sh…she's breathing." _Thank God._

"Ok, now listen to me carefully. I want you to check her pulse. It's just like we practiced in basic first-aid training."

"Right." Gaining more confidence he bent down and took her small wrist into his hands.

__

She looks so peaceful.

After a moment. "Ah…it's normal."

__

She seems so delicate. And this is the girl who protected me. I wish I could be as strong as she is.

"Good, she probably just passed out from exhaustion. Is she hurt anywhere else?"

"Uh…" Shinji turned bright red. "Not that I can see."

"I want you to check and see if she still has a fever."

__

Still?

Resting the back of his hand on the First Child's forehead Shinji felt heat pour off her skin.

__

She's burning up.

"I think she has a high fever. I'm not sure."

"Does it look like she hit her head on anything?" Ritsuko sounded less worried than before.

"No, she looks good…I mean fine! She looks fine."

__

Why me?

"Shinji, I am going to come over there. Put her in her bed."

Ritsuko hung up.

"But…"

__

Right.

Shinji put away his cell phone and stooped over Rei.

"Ah…uh…Rei. Can you hear me? No, of course she can't, you idiot. She's passed out." Shinji mumbled to himself as he worked his hand behind Rei and under her arm. This was made more complex by the fact that he was trying to look at the ceiling.

"God, Rei, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for touching you."

He pulled her up and got his other arm under her long legs.

Grunting, he lifted her off the shower floor.

"Wow, you're heavier than you look Rei." He chuckled as he carried her to the bedroom. 

"It's just funny that you have to be out cold for me to be comfortable around you."

Carefully setting her down Shinji covered her with a blanket.

Shinji laughed a little at his own situation. "I guess this isn't so bad. I mean I seem to be more talkative."

He smoothed out the blanket and sat on the edge of Rei's bed.

His face took on a look of deep seriousness. 

"I'm…just glad that you're ok. You really sacred me there for a minute."

The Third Child looked down at the sleeping girl and brushed back a stray blue hair from her face.

"I…was thinking earlier about how strong you are Rei. I wish I could be like that. I'm just weak…so weak."

Looking at all the trash on the floor he idly kicked a discarded bandage box.

"I mean I was scared to come in and help you because…god, I'm weak. You would have helped me without a second thought. Nothing seems to bother you."

Shinji rested his head in his hands.

__

It's not too far. Ritsuko should be here any time.

"I wish I knew you better. Ha, we always end up in these situations." 

Shinji paused and then continued his one-sided conversation.

"I guess I was thinking a lot today…about you. I wondered if you were happy. I hope you are. Someone like you deserves to be happy after all that you're been through. I was really worried because you're my friend and…"

Shinji built up all of his courage.

"And maybe this is the only time I feel I can say this to you Rei but you're really special to me."

He sat and listened to her soft breathing and the construction noise that seemed so far away.

"…thank…you…Ikari…" came a soft, weak reply. 

Shinji sat blot upright, his eyes wide.

****

Please Read and Review. **The more you review the faster I write**.

Author's Note: Well, unexpectedly I couldn't sleep and just wrote…and wrote. And chap 2 was done. I know it's a short one but it came out a day after the other one and I started it when I posted Chap. 1. That's fan service for yah, as Misato would say. The apartment number I got from the manga. I think it's different in the series but I'm not sure. A huge thanks to all those who reviewed and wrote me email. Kimberly, Judging eagle and chewy all offered advice or pre-reading service. A special thanks to you guys. Kim, I changed the plan I little for Rei so I haven't put your advice in to play but it will help out greatly in chap 3. So I guess I will throw the chapter a week timetable to the wind. Schedules suck anyway. I have chap 3 started and hopefully you'll see it soon. If you have any questions please feel free to email me. Sincerely, rojo


	3. Small Steps

Brave nurse shinji 3

Brave Nurse Shinji 

An Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

Disclaimer: I don not own Evangelion or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. The idea for this story is all mine.

Chapter 3: Small Steps

Shinji turned to what he thought previously was an unconscious girl.

"Rei?"

Her red eyes fluttered open lazily.

"…Ikari…" She surveyed her situation. "…I…was in the shower…how…did…" A confused look crossed her pale face.

"Ah…well, I-I came to check on you. The door it was…Misato sent…I, um."

Rei looked directly at him for the first time.

__

She looks so tired. And confused…and you're not helping her, idiot. Just tell her what's happening.

Shinji held up his hand so she wouldn't try to speak and took a deep breath so he could recount what she had missed.

"You have a fever and you passed out in the shower. That's about all I know. Misato…ah, just sent me over here to check on you. I tried to knock but there was no reply. I was going to… " 

Shinji looked down with a shameful expression.

"…um, leave. But I thought something might be wrong…that you might need my help. So I came in and then I found you…" 

Shinji swallowed,

"…in the shower."

A minute of silence passed then Rei spoke softly. "Did you carry me in here?"

Shinji started to turn red. "Yes…and I'm really sorry."

"What for?" She gazed at him curiously.

"Well…I saw…see, ah…you were…naked. I'm sorry that I saw you like that." _Can I turn anymore red?_

She considered him for a moment.

"I am sorry that my body makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I…What, no, that's not it. I just…"

__

I'm just making this worse.

"I…do not understand."

"It's like this: I saw you when you really didn't have a choice about whether you wanted me to or not, so I feel bad, like I took away your privacy without asking. Do you understand?"

Again a pause.

"…Yes…I believe I do."

Shinji gave a little smile as he looked at her.

__

That wasn't so hard. Wow, I think I just had a real conversation with her. Now, what was I going to say before all this…Oh, god! All that stuff I said when I thought she wasn't listening.

The Third Child went pale.

__

What does she think of me now?

Noticing his distressed face Rei spoke, "Are you well, you look-

"Ah, Ayanami, how long were you…uh…listening to me?"

Rei looked away from him and spoke quietly. "…I was-

The door bounced open as Dr. Akagi and some NERV medical staff came running in.

She immediately saw Shinji sitting on the bed.

"There you are. How is she? Did she-" Ritsuko looked at the First Child, realizing she was awake. "Rei, how are you feeling?"

Shinji stood up and backed away to make room for the doctor and the medical team.

Ritsuko had some piece of equipment that she was setting up.

"I am…fine, doctor. Ikari made sure that I was safe." Rei caught Shinji's eye with her last word. Shinji stared deep into her crimson eyes and felt like he was being swept away.

__

…So beautiful.

Dr. Akagi turned to the boy, "Could you please wait outside."

"Ah…yeah, sure." Shinji said sadly.

__

Well. I helped her. Now I guess that's it.

Leaving the apartment he found a seat on the concrete steps.

In his mind's eye he saw himself helping Rei and became lost in thought.

__

Her eyes. They made me feel…

Wow.

He looked out at the city. Today had been a long day.

__

I hope she understands how I feel. I don't know if I could explain it all.

Shinji had a vision of himself in a teacher's cap drawing on a blackboard trying to explain his feelings to her.

__

That's probably what it would take. He laughed to himself.

__

Helping her felt really good. 

The concept rolled around in Shinji's mind.

__

I did something that really helped someone. Someone I care about. And it makes me feel good inside.

A small smile played across his lips. "Just for her…"

"Shinji?" He turned at the sound of his name.

"Huh…oh, Dr Akagi. You surprised me."

__

How long have I been sitting here?

"How are you doing?" The doctor walked up behind him and stood looking at the neighborhood.

"Oh, I'm ok, I guess."

"She's going to be fine, thanks to you."

"I…well, I didn't really do anything."

"You were there when no one else was and that's what mattered."

"I guess." Shinji stood up to let the medical staff down the stairs.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Anyway, we're leaving. Rei's going to be fine. She still has a fever though and she will have flu-like symptoms for a few days."

"What's she sick with."

"Just a virus." Ritsuko said quickly.

"Oh…"

Ritsuko turned to leave as the last medic walked by her.

__

No one's going to stay here?

"Um…Doctor?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Isn't…anyone going to stay with her? Couldn't that just happen again?"

"I have instructed the First Child not to do anything that requires too much effort. She has her phone if she needs to call us. There really isn't any need to keep staff here and she doesn't want to go in to the hospital…so…" Ritsuko shrugged and put her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat.

"Yeah, I see."

"I'll see you later, Shinji."

Shinji watched her walk down the stairs and disappear from view.

__

Maybe I can still help out.

Rei lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Dr. Akagi and the medics had just left, leaving her alone.

__

Alone.

The word echoed in her mind.

__

I have always been alone, why? 

Because it is not important that I interact with others.

The young girl sighed deeply.

__

I feel so tired, could I close my eyes…and just let it all fade away, to return to nothing?

But when I do I hear his words. The feeling of someone carrying me, of closeness.

Ikari.

His kind words.

And I thanked him. Words of gratitude that I have never used, not even with the commander.

How do I feel about him?

Rei pulled the blanket tighter around her body. Her feelings were something that had always been alien to her. And now she wished to understand them.

She heard the door to her apartment open once more.

"Ayanami?" Shinji stood in the entryway looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I…ah…was just wondering if you still wanted some company. I mean, being sick isn't fun so…ah, I thought you might want to have someone around…um, so you wouldn't get…lonely."

__

He is offering to be with me? Why?

So I am not alone. And I feel like I want that…to be around him.

"I…would like that." Rei blushed lightly.

Shinji didn't seem to notice as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

Dr. Akagi stared at the city as the medical team drove back to NERV.

She was thinking of what to tell Commander Ikari about Rei's condition.

And the same thought kept coming up again and again.

__

The commander is not going to be happy.

Please read and review!

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. This was the hardest chapter I had to write yet. And I know it's short. But I really had to make the decision whether to end this series in a chapter or two or just go with it and see where I end up. I have some good ideas but I don't want this fic to get to complex and ruin the original idea of a good Shinji/Rei interaction. For the fans out there (since I got such a great response) I decided to run with it. So BNS will continue for several more chapters. At some point I want to launch my other fic which is my original Rei/Shinji fic and it's the big one. But BNS grew on me and now I can't stop writing. Oh, well. Again thanks so much to all of you that have reviewed and put me on the favorite list. It's really been a great experience for me. Got questions or ideas, please email. I answer all that enquire. Special thanks to Christian for the great idea, I was going to use something like that, you just made it easier to explain.

Sincerely, rojo


	4. Best Laid Plans

Brave Nurse Shinji

Brave Nurse Shinji 

An Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

Disclaimer: I don not own Evangelion or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. The idea for this story is all mine.

****

Chap. 4: Best Laid Plans

"So what do you usually do around here…ah, for fun?" 

Shinji nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

He was sitting on Rei's old desk chair that he had positioned by her bed. Uncomfortable silence had filled the small apartment until Shinji's last remark.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him coolly.

"I…ah, just wondered what you do in your free time. You don't seem to have much stuff."

__

She owns even less than I do.

"When I am not in school or at NERV I practice my violin or I read."

__

She sounds like she's giving me a briefing.

"You play the violin? That's neat. I play the cello…ah, but I'm not very good."

"Do you practice?"

Shinji was surprised by her sudden question.

"Huh, yeah I do but-"

"Then should you not get better after time?"

"Ah…I guess."

"Then you should not worry about being unskilled because in the end you will get better."

After ending her line of reasoning, Rei continued to look at him.

"Uh…yeah, you're right. I never thought about it like that."

__

Wow, that's the most I've every heard her say at one time.

After another long pause Shinji spoke.

"So, what kind of books do you read?"

"Mostly subjects that we are learning about in school."

Rei seemed to have a habit of staring right at him when she spoke. It was starting to make him a little uncomfortable. Worse his attempts at conversation seemed to be failing miserably.

Shinji got an idea.

"You know what makes me feel better when I get sick?" Shinji said standing up.

"No."

Not expecting an answer he paused.

"Um…I didn't expect you too, that was just sorta a figure of speech."

Rei gave him a blank look.

"Anyway…a nice hot cup of tea. Do you have any in your kitchen?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "I am not sure."

"Do you mind if I look?"

"No, I do not."

Rei's mind was in turmoil.

__

Why is he talking so much? This must be part of spending time with someone.

Usually when people tried to talk to her she didn't answer unless it seemed necessary.

To Rei the idea of talking without a purpose was foreign. The commander, the doctor, or the other NERV personal had never really tried to make small talk with her. It all seemed so pointless.

__

But at the same time I endeavor to answer all his questions and I find myself wanting him to ask more.

Maybe it is because I am so tired. But again I am unsure…

Just then a shiver ran through her body.

__

I feel cold everywhere…

Shinji walked to the small kitchen that was hidden on one side of the entryway.

__

This is so dirty. How can she live like this? Maybe I should clean it up a bit.

His curiosity piqued, Shinji opened the small fridge.

__

One jar of peanut butter, one jar of grape jelly, and that's it…_somehow I'm not surprised_.

Opening several of the small cupboards above the sink he found only a few dishes and half a loaf of bread.

__

Wow, that's all she eats?

Hmmm, no tea…crap, what am I going to do?

Returning to her bedside, Shinji looked down at the girl.

She was wrapped up in her blanket and had her eyes closed. As he sat down he saw a shiver run through her thin frame.

"Are you cold?"

Without opening her eyes she drew the blanket in around her and answered quietly, "Yes."

Shinji looked for a thermostat and found it on the wall.

__

I'll fix this.

He turned the knob up. 

Nothing happened.

Frowning he turned to Rei, "Does your heating work?"

"No."

__

What the hell? Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell makes her live here?

Shinji was becoming angry at the thought that anyone would make her live in a place like this.

__

I need to help her. I want_ to help her._

"Ayanami, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

Sitting down again, he regarded the First Child.

"Why do you live here?"

"This is the place that was provided to me." She answered simply.

"But nothing works and it's noisy here." Shinji could still hear the faraway clang.

"It has never been a problem before."

"Well, it is now…and it sucks and I think you deserve much better." He sounded very sure of himself as he finished.

Rei just stared at him.

Almost stopping because he thought he had said something wrong, he realized that she was waiting for him to continue.

"A-And, I, ah…am going to do something about it."

Shinji stood once more as he pulled his cell phone out and paced as he dialed.

A cell phone chirped within the Geofront.

"Misato Katsuragi speaking."

"Misato, I need a favor."

"Oh, Shinji, sure, what's up?"

Rei watched Shinji as he paced around her tiny apartment. It seemed rather useless because he could only walk a few steps before reaching the other wall so he ended up walking in a circle, talking away.

__

He… cares for me. This is what it is like to have someone care for you.

Despite the thin blanket, suddenly Rei didn't feel as cold inside.

"So that's ok? Great." Shinji said goodbye.

His mind prepared for the next step.

"Ayanami, I have a proposal for you." Shinji was trying to be upbeat, secretly hoping he could pull off his plans.

"May I hear it?" She sounded intrigued Shinji thought.

"Well, I thought since nothing here works and you don't really have anything to do…that, ah…we could go to Misato's apartment and you could stay there…with me, ah, I mean us." Shinji said this part very quietly and then rushed on. "You know so that you won't be lonely. And I, I mean we, can make sure that you're alright."

"I…do not think that I want to…"

Shinji's shoulders caved in as he realized that his idea had been defeated.

"…be alone right now."

Only hearing what he expected Shinji spoke, "I understand if you don't…wait…so you'll come?"

"Yes."

The boy was visibly relived to her those words from her. He quickly jumped up and returned the chair to its original place.

"Great, I can help you pack on overnight kit and…oh, sorry, let me help you up." He offered her his hand.

"Ikari."

"Yeah?"

"I am not dressed."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't…right, I'll wait outside."

The blue car skidded to a halt in front of Rei's apartment and Major Katsuragi jumped out. In the fading sunlight Misato saw Shinji standing next to Rei on the curb. Rei was dressed in one of her school uniforms and looked like she was ready to collapse at any moment. Shinji stood just to the side of her, eyeing her carefully. He looked ready to catch her. 

"Hi guys, we have to make this quick. I need to be back at NERV soon." She groaned inwardly thinking about the huge stack of papers on her desk.

__

I'll be lucky if I get back home before the morning.

She swung the door as Shinji helped Rei into the back seat of the car.

Misato smiled at the scene before her.

__

He is just too cute…so worried about her. I wonder if she knows how he feels?

Being a guardian and being in close proximity to Shinji, Misato had picked up on a few things.

After Rei was in the car Shinji turned to her.

"Misato, thanks for coming to get us."

"Oh, it's no problem." She gave him a big smile.

Minutes later Shinji lead an exhausted Rei into the Katsuragi residence. Turning to Rei he indicated where to put her shoes and began taking off his own setting Rei's small bag down on the ground beside him.

"So what's all this, baka?" A voice from behind him.

Shinji cringed inwardly.

__

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Rei-chan because her fanfic "Rain" gave me the idea for Brave Nurse Shinji. It's a great story so I encourage all of you to check it out. Anyway Chapter 5 is in the works and it's a cool one. I feel like the chapters are a little slow. I think I like the pace I am setting for myself and I should (hopefully) be able to maintain it (if ff.net isn't down again). To all those who review after every chapter thank you so much. It really helps me writing when I have a guide like that. If you have any good fics you think I should check out go ahead and email me. Also, thanks to Tevlin for all his help and advice. 


	5. Giant Leaps

Brave Nurse Shinji ****

Brave Nurse Shinji 

An Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. The idea for this story is all mine.

****

Chapter 5: Giant Leaps

Shinji turned to the voice to find one Asuka Langley Soryu standing in the hall.

"Didn't you hear me, Third Child?" She gave him a challenging look and crossed her arms.

"O-Of course I did, Asuka, I'm right here." Shinji replied a little less then calmly. 

"So what's with Wondergirl being here?" 

Shinji glanced at Rei, who was still standing quietly by the door.

"She isn't feeling very well and I wanted her to…ah, come over so she wouldn't get lonely, you know?"

Asuka studied the First Child.

Rei reached across her waist to hold her other arm just above the elbow. She avoided Asuka's gaze.

"Say, she does look a little pale."

Asuka laughed, a little too cruelly for Shinji's liking.

He frowned at the redhead standing before him.

"What? I thought my joke was funny."

"Can't you be nice? She doesn't feel well."

"Oh, sticking up for you little friend are you? I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to try something on her like you did with me this morning."

__

Oh God, I don't want Rei to get the wrong idea.

"Asuka!"

"Well, whatever, like I care what your perverted little mind thinks up. I'm just getting something to take over to Hikari's anyway." 

Asuka waved a dismissive hand as she left the room.

Shinji sighed heavily as though a weigh had been lifted from him.

__

Well, at least that's over.

He turned to see Rei looking down at her shoes and fidgeting with her arm. She looked…nervous.

"Uh…Ayanami, is something wrong?"

She was silent for a moment and then answered.

"Is what Pilot Soryu said correct?"

"A-About this morning you mean…ah, well, it's a funny situation…becau-"

But Rei continued talking so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"You…would not try to force yourself…on me…would you?"

Shinji went stiff as his mind almost failed trying to grasp the sickening concept. Hearing her say that chilled him to the bone.

__

She thinks…that I would…I can't believe…

"I-I-I would never! Never! Please don't every say something like that again."

"I did not believe you would…but her words…I am sorry."

__

Damn you, Asuka. Do you have to ruin everything?

"No, don't say that. You shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault for not explaining it. Uh, Let's go into the kitchen and I can get you some tea."

Rei followed Shinji into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Shinji started heating the teakettle and got out two coffee cups.

"Ok, I'll explain what happened this morning. I don't want you to…worry about being here."

Shinji recounted the tale leaving out one embarrassing detail. As he finished he set the two cups on the table and pushed one across to Rei. As she took it he noticed again how delicate her hands looked. Next to the porcelain white of the cup she was only a few shades darker.

"Now I see that there is no cause for concern." Rei said in a bland tone.

Looking at the tea Rei said, "What a pretty color. You are good at making tea."

"Well. It's a little bitter."

"Yes, but it is warm."

They carefully sipped their tea for a few moments in silence.

A shiver ran through Rei as she held the cup spilling the hot liquid onto the back of her hand. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!"

"I have burned myself a little-"

"A little?"

__

That looks like it hurts.

"The pain is not too bad." Rei inspected the burn mark.

Her skin had already turned an angry red where tea had touched.

"Quick, you should put it under cold water."

Shinji quickly made his way to her and nearly pulled her out of her chair.

Standing next to the pale girl at the sink he held her hand under the cool stream of water.

"Why are you helping me so much, Ikari?"

"Ah…I don't really know…"

__

That's not true. I do. I want help. I don't want to see her in pain. Tell her.

"Well, it's complicated…" Shinji realized that he was still holding her hand.

"You keep your hand under the water for a little while."

Even after he had let go the feeling of her skin lingered. It felt nice.

"I do not understand why you would go to all this trouble if you have nothing to gain."

"You don't?"

"No, my welfare is not your job to maintain."

"I guess I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"So you meant what you said?"

"Huh?"

"When you thought I was unconscious."

__

Oh god, I need to stop forgetting about what I say.

Shinji began to blush.

"Yeah, about that…well…ah…the truth…"

Shinji laughed nervously.

Rei tilted her head and looked into his eyes.

"…the truth is I do care. I go to all this trouble, I guess, as a way to show that."

"I find myself thanking you, Ikari. Today I realized it. I have never used those words before."

Shinji was a little disbelieving. "Really? With anyone?"

"No, and I am…unsure as to what that means." Again Shinji thought he detected the sound of worry in her voice but Rei being Rei he had a hard time reading any emotion from the girl.

"Well…I don't know if that's a bad thing necessarily."

__

Please don't let it be a bad thing… Please don't let it be a bad thing… Please don't let it be a bad thing.

"I think I need time…to think."

"Well, Misato always told me that a nice hot bath helped her think. You should take one. You must still be cold."

"Yes."

"I'll show you the way."

While Rei went to take a bath Shinji prepared supper for them.

"I hope she likes stir fry."

Rei looked at the full bathtub uncertainly. She had always taken showers as long as she could remember. This would be a new thing. New things made Rei nervous unless she had time to investigate them and determine their qualities. She figured that she had all the time she needed now.

Slowly she stepped into the tub and felt the warmth flow into her.

__

This is agreeable.

As slowly as before she submerged her tired body beneath the water.

__

Very agreeable.

Sinking up to her chin Rei relaxed.

__

Now to ponder Ikari…

Shinji hummed to himself as he made dinner. Just as he was finishing he heard Asuka come out of her room and open the bathroom door.

"What the…! What the hell are you doing in here!"

"I am taking a bath." Came a soft reply.

"Mien Gott! Learn how to lock a door. Errrrr!" Asuka stormed through the kitchen and Shinji heard the front door slam.

He chuckled to himself.

Rei had been thinking about Ikari until the Second Child interrupted her. Rei could not understand Asuka's reaction. According to what Shinji had said in his earlier conversations Asuka should have been the one apologizing to Rei for seeing her naked without asking permission.

__

This is strange. Perhaps I will ask Ikari about it later.

Shinji was putting everything on the table when he heard Rei come out of the bathroom. He looked up to find her in the same school uniform.

Frowning he asked her, "Weren't you just wearing that?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't you want something you can sleep in?"

"This is normal sleep attire for me."

"Ah…How about I find you something? I promise it will be more comfortable and nicer to sleep in."

"If you wish."

Shinji offered her a seat at the table and went look through his closet for some clothes he could loan her. He briefly considered borrowing something from Asuka but shuddered at the thought of her finding out.

__

She would…it's too bad to consider.

He had a vision of being stepped on by a giant red foot.

Pulling out an old t-shirt and sweatpants from his closet Shinji headed to the kitchen to find Rei examining his cooking.

"Is…something wrong?"

She pushed the plate away.

"I…dislike eating meat."

__

Crap.

"I'm really sorry. Let me make you something else."

"It is all right. I do not-."

"No, I insist. I can make you a quick salad."

"If you insist."

"Ok. Ah, I brought you these." He offered her the clothes.

Shinji decided to make the salad while she was changing.

Halfway through preparing it Rei appeared dressed in his old clothes.

__

Wow…she looks so…normal. Like a normal girl.

She noticed he was staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh…no, no. It's fine. You look so, I mean…um, the clothes look more comfortable."

__

She is just a normal girl. Why didn't I see it before? What have I been so afraid of before?

At that point Shinji's brain took into account all that was happening and had happened that day. It took several seconds because a lot had happened in a relatively short amount of time.

__

I'm here with a wonderful, beautiful girl that I like. She's wearing my clothes. We're alone. I'm taking care of her and she's not rejecting me. I never in imagined in my wildest dreams that this would be happening. 

Shinji cracked a huge grin.

__

Life's a funny thing.

Rei gave him a questioning look.

"I'm…I'm just happy. That's all. I'm glad that you're here." Shinji explained.

Surprising Shinji almost to the point of no return, Rei smiled back.

"I…am glad too."

They sat down and had a quiet dinner. Shinji mostly talked about stuff that did not matter and Rei answered the occasional question.

For the next hour Shinji and Rei enjoyed themselves as they shared each other's company. Shinji played the cello for her and made her promise that she would play her violin for him sometime. Shinji taught Rei how to play cards and they decided to watch TV for awhile.

Everything was going well until Rei felt sick. Shinji quickly helped her to the bathroom and knelt beside her as she vomited into the toilet. He stayed beside her for what seemed like hours carefully holding back her hair and rubbing her back with one hand. Eventually Rei couldn't throw up anymore but said she still felt like it.

"…I…need to…stay here…" She said weakly resting her head on her arm.

"Oh, god. Rei. I'm so sorry." Shinji brushed her hair off her face and looked at her carefully.

He decided that rather then appear strange her eyes were very intriguing. She looked up to him and sighed heavily.

"You…did…nothing." She reassured him.

"I know but I want you to feel well."

"I know…and it…makes me feel…happy…"

Shinji sat in stunned silence looking off into space.

__

Did she just say…She did! I made her happy. I wondered what could make her happy. And it's me.

"Rei…I…" Shinji trailed off as he saw her eyes closed and her breathing regular.

__

She fell asleep. She must be exhausted.

Careful not to rouse her, he took her in his arms and carried her to his room.

__

Ha, carrying her is getting to be a regular thing.

She can have my bed. She needs sleep and the couch just sucks.

After Shinji had tucked her into his bed he retrieved a chair from the kitchen and sat by the bed.

__

Wow, I can't believe this is really happening.

Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand Shinji looked at the clock.

__

I'll just stay here for a few minutes to make sure she's okay…

Minutes later Shinji slumped half in his chair, half on the bed fast asleep.

Asuka returned from Hikari's house to see Rei's shoes still on the floor.

__

What? She stayed. Just what I need.

As Asuka passed Shinji's room she looked in through the open door and saw a rather cute scene. Or what would have been considered cute to anyone but Asuka. Asuka thought it was rather disgusting.

"Damn them." She went to her room and tried to sleep.

At some point during the night Rei woke to find herself in an unfamiliar place.

__

Where am I?

She also felt a strange weigh on her leg.

Looking down trying to get her bearings she saw Shinji resting his head on the bed and next to her leg.

__

Now I remember.

Rei lay back awash in the silver moonlight streaming in the window and fell asleep again, this time with a contented smile on her face.

In a secret communication room deep within NERV Dr. Akagi was giving a briefing.

In sound format only the transmission flew out to the radio antennas dotting the horizon of Tokyo-3 and bounced up to the high orbit satellite that in turn fired the invisible wavelength down toward the bottom of the world. 

To a red sea of death, the site of 2nd Impact. 

To the current location of Commander Ikari. 

"The data you sent to me was inconclusive. What is the nature of the First Child's aliment?" Inside the commander was dreading the response. 

Rei had never been sick, Rei wasn't supposed to get sick, and now at a critical juncture of their plans the unthinkable had happened.

He waited.

"My preliminary findings indicate that it may have something to do with her mind. She may have become much more disturbed under the stress of piloting then we anticipated. But I have found indications of…something else. A cross synchronization test will need to be performed to determine if this will have an affect on the project. It is something that I, frankly, have never seen before. I need more time."

"Time is something we are running out of. You understand the serious nature of these problems, do you not?"

"Yes, sir. I am working on a treatment as we speak."

"We must control this before the committee gets wind of it. The dummy system must be functional soon."

"I understand fully."

"Good, keep me informed of your progress."

"Yes, sir."

The transmission went dead.

Dr. Akagi stared at the blank screen.

Omake:

Shinji was putting everything on the table when he heard Rei come out of the bathroom. He looked up to find her in her birthday suit.

"Oh my god!"

Suddenly the story turned into a lemon.

Rei and Shinji jumped into each other's arms.

Cheesy music begun to play in the background as…

The writer came back from the kitchen.

"Just getting some water…Hey! What the hell is this?! You two get away from each other. I'm trying to build a relationship here people!"

"Sorry." The two teens replied.

"Now, back to more stumbling dialogue about feelings." The writer said.

Shinji and Rei groaned.

Authors Note:

Chapter 5 in all its glory. I know it ended on a bit of a downer but please keep with me. It will get better. I hope you liked it Please continue to read and review my story. Also, should I do a little Next Episode thing, or is that just too cheesy? One or two of the lines where stolen from the series or the manga (I dislike eating meat.). Not many but a few. Just giving credit where credit is due. They just say it better then I every could. How am I doing? I want to keep what works and throw out what doesn't. Thanks to all those who write suggestions and send me email

rojo


	6. It's Raining Angels

Brave Nurse Shinji 

An Evangelion fan fiction by rojo

Disclaimer: I don not own Evangelion or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. The idea for this story is all mine.

Chapter 6: It's Raining Angels

Shinji woke up on the couch in Misato's living room. He sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

__

How did I get here?

Glancing at the VCR clock that for once was not flashing 12:00, he saw that it was late in the morning.

"How did I sleep so long?" Shinji wondered aloud.

Misato answered him from the kitchen. "Late. You must have stayed up watching over Rei."

Surprised by someone actually answering him, Shinji stood up and headed to his room.

The images of Rei flashed through his mind as he remembered the night before. 

__

I hope she's feeling better.

"Hey, Ayanami, how are you…feeling?"

The last word was just a whisper as he surveyed his empty bedroom.

Running into the kitchen he found Misato reading a newspaper.

"What happened to Rei? How could you just let her leave?"

Misato pulled her eyes from the text and looked at Shinji.

"What? Oh, Ritsuko came by this morning to get Rei. She said she had some tests to perform…something about Rei being sick. I don't quite remember."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, ok. I'm glad that she's ok."

"Worried?"

"Ah…Well, no. I-I just…"

"You know Shinji, this is the first time I've seen you really concerned about someone."

"This baka? Ha, like he knows how to care about other people."

Asuka walked into the kitchen and began pulling out the necessary items to make toast.

"He probably just wants to get in Wondergirl's pants. Like he cares about her."

Shinji got very quiet and looked at his feet.

"Asuka…I do care about Ayanami. She's my friend. And if you can't understand that, I guess that's too bad."

Quickly Shinji ran to his room, his short burst of courage expired.

__

I can't believe I just said that to Asuka. What is going on with me?

What is going on with me?

Rei thought as she floated in a tube of LCL deep under NERV headquarters.

She had just completed her weekly memory transfer and it was unlike any other she had experienced. Every other time she was easily able to let herself go. She would awaken refreshed and her mind cleared.

This time was different. She had to concentrate to make the connection. She awoke feeling tired and shaky. 

"Rei. You can come out now. We're finished." Dr. Akagi stood near the center of the chamber writing on a clipboard.

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi."

"I want you to start taking this as well."

Ritsuko handed her a small, orange plastic container of pills. "The instructions are on the side. Now, you must remember to take these. They will make you better."

"I understand."

"Good, you can get dressed."

Rei proceeded to get dressed and joined the doctor to ride the elevator back to the central block of NERV.

After a minute Ritsuko broke the silence. "How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"I am well."

"How is school?"

"No problems."

"How is Shinji?"

Rei's expression flashed surprise for a nanosecond and returned to her cool visage. This fact was not lost on Dr. Akagi. She continued playfully, "I just wondered since I found you in his bed this morning."

This statement seemed like a veiled jab to Rei. She had heard the doctor and Major Katsuragi bicker and make fun of each other before in this manner. Now that she was becoming the target she decided that she did not like it.

__

I will explain myself so she has nowhere to take this insinuation Yes. That will do.

Rei replied calmly after a moment. "I went to the Major's residence after I was invited. The Third Child showed concern for my well being. He was justified, as I became ill again and fell asleep. According to what I remember and what you have told me, he must have put me in his bed after I fell asleep."

Rei turned back to face the elevator door.

Ritsuko was taken aback. Even she had never heard Rei say so many words at once.

The elevator clicked to a stop and the doors slid open.

"Right…well, I guess I'll see you for testing this afternoon." Ritsuko said as Rei exited the elevator.

Another person stepped past Rei and took the place next to the doctor.

"Good morning, beautiful. Where are you headed?"

Ritsuko sighed heavily. "Good morning, Kaji."

Rei was troubled.

__

I do not understand why I am so bothered when people talk about my interactions with Ikari. I feel…like I do not want them to know my feelings…because they…are special?

There is too much I do not understand.

I am feeling tired. Later I will deal with these feelings.

Maybe I will ask Ikari…yes, that is what I will do.

Deciding that sleep was a good option she headed to her apartment just as the sirens blared across the landscape of Tokyo 3.

"Report!" Misato yelled as she burst into the control room.

"The angel has taken up stationary orbit over the city. Recon Sat has been re-tasked to obtain a data reading. In range in 20 seconds."

The main screen static cleared to reveal a huge eye. Gasps from the tech where audible.

"It's huge." Ritsuko whispered.

"Zoom out and let's get a look at this thing." Misato took her normal place behind Makato's station.

"Right, ma'am."

The view pulled out along to show the true size of the angel. The large central eye was complemented by two smaller ones that rested on the end of "arms" that extended to twice the length of the central mass.

"Tracking station in Africa reporting power buildup within the target."

The wrenching squeal of constricting metal was suddenly audible over the comline and the picture disappeared.

"An A.T. Field?" Misato turned to Ritsuko.

"Apparently a new use for one. As an offensive weapon." 

The control room was quiet.

"What now? You're in command, Major?"

"We wait."

"You want us to catch it!" Asuka yelled.

"With…our hands…" Shinji looked at his hand carefully as he spoke.

The Children and Major Katsuragi stood in the one the many briefing rooms that NERV contained.

"I'm sorry but with your A.T. fields at maximum you should be able to do it. Theoretically, that is."

"So we have to be willing to sacrifice ourselves?"

"I'm sorry. There's no other way. Have you all filled out a will?"

"I don't need one. I don't plan on dying." Asuka crossed her arms and assumed her defiant look.

"It does not matter." Rei spoke for the first time. "There is no point."

Shinji was a little taken back by Rei's answer but he managed to stammer out, "Y-Yeah, I don't need one either."

"Rei?"

Rei turned to Shinji as he walked up to her in the corridor after the briefing.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to see…how you were."

"I am well."

Shinji wanted this to be another conversation like the ones they had had last night but it didn't look like it was going to pan out.

__

I guess last night was just last night.

Sighing Shinji started to walk away.

"Ikari…"

Shinji stopped and looked at Rei.

She met his eyes quickly. "Your kindness will be remembered. Thank you."

And she walked out the door.

"Here it comes."

"All Eva units on your marks!" Misato yelled over the radio.

Shinji came out of his daydream about the things that had happened in his life.

__

I have too much to fight for. I will protect the ones I love. I care about people and last night I did something about that feeling. I cared for Rei and it made me feel alive for the first time in along time. Not like I was just going through the motions of living. 

I mustn't run away.

"I won't run away."

"What was that Shinji?" Misato's voice stopped the countdown.

"Nothing."

Misato realized that the operation needed to begin at that moment. "Shit…GO!!!"

Shinji screamed, "Move out!"

In the control room Ritsuko put on a quirky smile. "Shinji certainly sounds enthusiastic. What's his deal lately?"

"I have no idea. I guess as long as he's happy it doesn't matter." Misato watched the Evas race through the streets of Tokyo 3 tearing up chunks of pavement under their huge, armored feet.

"It might have something to do with where I found Rei this morning."

"You mean how Shinji and Rei were all cuddled up. I found them after work. I know…I think it's great. Shinji is such a sweetheart, taking care of Rei like that."

Ritsuko grinned at her next question, "So have you given Shinji the talk?" 

Misato spit out her coffee. "What! They're so young…you don't think they would…"

Ritsuko enjoyed Misato's unease and shrugged.

"Contact with the angel in 10 seconds!" Aoba yelled.

All attention focused on the main screen.

Shinji had never made his Eva move so fast. It blurred through the streets. He was way ahead of the other Children and consequentially the first to arrive at the angels targeted site.

Unit 01 flexed impressively, as it's A.T. field leap up around it. The air shimmered and burned away as pure energy defined the boundary around the mighty Eva.

Shinji looked up.

The angel fell right toward him. Its one huge unblinking eye bore down directly on top him.

He threw up the Eva's hands as the two opposing A.T. met and crackled fiercely.

The angel's huge mass halted and stayed where it was. Barred by the Eva it could go no further.

The pressure that threatened to push him into the ground was intense. Shinji gritted his teeth and fought it with everything in his being.

__

You will not hurt them. I will not run away.

The Eva's feet shattered the very earth under it as the angel drove Unit 01 into the hillside.

__

I must not fail! 

Far away in the back of Shinji's conscious mind, the part that was not fighting for survival, he heard Rei on the radio. "Unit 02, expand your field!"

Asuka's reply, "I'm already doing it."

Just as the weight of the angel seemed ready to crush his Eva he was bracketed by the other two pilots.

Quickly, the three fields merged and pushed the angel back.

"Rei, now!"

Rei slashed a wicked cut through the fabric of the angel's A.T. field and ripped it open with her Eva's hands.

Asuka was right behind her with her white hot Progressive Knife that pierced the core and crippled the angel.

In defeat it's huge body sagged and exploded in pure energy leveling the entire hill.

From the fiery destruction three huge harbingers of death emerged carrying their young masters safe inside.

After the mission Shinji felt good. His father, in the debriefing, had praised him. It was the first time he had heard his father utter kind words in as long as he could remember.

That single phrase "Good work, Shinji." repeated itself over and over in his head.

As he left the locker room he was surprised to see Rei waiting for him.

"Uh…hi, Rei."

"Ikari."

"Do you need something?"

"I am supposed to accompany you to Major Katsuragi's. She is having a party for the pilots. I was told to find you and make sure you knew that you were to proceed home."

"Ah, great. I-"

"May I walk with you?"

"S-Sure."

The two children feel into step beside each other and walked toward the exit.

"Ikari, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Last night…did you…how did you feel?"

Shinji was a little confused about what Rei was trying to get at. "What do you mean? What part of last night?"

"When you…cared for me. How did that make you feel?"

Shinji remembered and blushed.

Rei looked at him closely, studying his face, as if for answers.

"I felt good. It made me feel happy to be caring for someone."

Rei nodded, looking forward again. "I have been trying to understand my feelings about…last night. I would like to talk to you about that later when we have more time alone."

"Well…ah, I guess. After the party, how about?"

"That would be fine."

Rei faced forward and walked calmly, just like Rei always did.

Shinji smiled and walked home feeling more alive and happy than he had in a long, long time.

Ritsuko once again found herself in the communication chamber deep under NERV.

"So when will we know if the treatment is working?" Gendo's voice crackled out of the audio only box.

"As soon as I am able to run the cross synchronization tests I will know how well the treatment is working."

"Good. Once we have cleared that hurdle nothing will stand in the way of completing the Dummy Plug."

Gendo paused and cleared his throat. "I will return soon. We have found what we are looking for."

Ritsuko wasn't quite sure what that meant but decided not to question Gendo. Any smart person knew that if Gendo wanted you to know something he told you. If not, you were out of luck.

"I will begin the tests on the day you arrive back."

"Good."

The transmission ended.

Again Ritsuko was left standing alone in the dark room.

__

Can't even say goodbye.

It's been awhile so please read and review!!! Let me know you guys are out there. Even if it's just "you rock" or "this sucks".

Authors Note: I am so sorry this took so long. I had midterms and then I had to do a big school project. This chapter was also hard to write because I am trying to decide where BNS ends and where One Who Truly Sees the Moon will begin. For those of you that don't know that's my sequel to this that will examine the Shinji/Rei relationship in detail going up to the events in EoE. That's right I'm crazy and I plan to rewrite the whole series. That's really why this is taking so long. I already have many of the chapters written for OWTSM (abbreviating is good). I just have to get to them! In other news I recently became a member of the darkscribes.org. It's a great site full of good fan fic authors. Check it out. And I put up my website. Go through my author profile to find the link. All my stories and some stuff about me is on the site.


	7. At the Party She was Kindest

An Evangelion Fan Fiction

By rojo

Chapter 7: At the Party She was Kindest

Shinji sat on the couch in Misato's living room and watched his own tapping toes.

__

This is boring. I wonder where Rei is?

Rei had walked to her apartment after the battle and was now late to the party.

__

I don't think Rei has ever been late. Maybe I should go look for her.

Misato walked by and passed a punch glass into Shinji's hand.

"Here kid. Relax a little. You're supposed to be having a good time."

Shinji smelled the punch suspiciously and found it definitely had Misato's added touch.

Misato eyed Shinji eyeing the drink.

"It won't hurt you."

"Ah, well…I just…"

"After such a great battle our hero deserves a little booze. Keeps me going."

"Well…ok, just one glass…"

Misato beamed. "Great, have you seen Kaji…" She wandered off toward the kitchen and the sounds of Asuka, who had likely cornered Kaji.

Shinji carefully sipped the red liquid and found that it didn't taste half-bad. Several minutes later he swirled the remaining liquid in the bottom of the glass.

"This isn't so bad. I bet no one would notice if I took another glass."

A half an hour and several glasses of punch later Shinji was trying to unravel the secrets of the universe with the wise sage Pen Pen as his guide.

"So when the angels come here maybe they are just trying to contact us…"

"Wark!"

"It's too bad they have to try to destroy everything…"

"Wark!"

"Maybe one day we'll look back and see that this was all a big misunderstanding…"

"Wark!"

Asuka walked into the living room at that moment. "Who are you talking to, Baka?"

"Pen Pen."

"Misato, how much did you give Shinji to drink…Kaji!" Asuka skipped away to the other room.

A minute later the doorbell rang.

"Kaji! Can you get that? I'm making more punch. Someone drank most of it. Well, that's half a bottle of vodka gone." Misato's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, Shinji. Could you get that? I'm a little busy." Kaji said as he attempted to pry Asuka off his arm unsuccessfully.

"Wha…sure." Shinji weaved carefully toward the door and after deciphering the workings of the handle opened the door to reveal Rei.

"Wow…" Shinji was looking at a Rei he had never seen or even thought possible.

She was wearing a long black skirt with a white V-necked white blouse. She looked so normal it was almost unnerving. 

"Hello."

"Wow…"

"Shinji?"

"Yeah."

"Can I enter Major Katsuragi's residence?"

"Oh, right. Come on in." Shinji moved to the side of the hallway as Rei lithely stepped past him.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"I am in the apartment now. You can shut the door."

"Right…"

Misato peeked around the corner of the kitchen door, "Oh, hello! Everyone it's Rei."

Asuka groaned in the next room.

Rei and Shinji walked past everyone and sat down on the living room couch.

Shinji handed her a glass. "Here. Try this…Misato made it! It's great. Right Pen-pen?"

As Rei carefully took the glass Shinji marveled at her long, pale fingers.

"What is it?"

"It's…punch. I really don't know what the hell Misato put in it."

"I heard that." Misato yelled from the kitchen.

__

Ikari is acting strangely. Maybe this is not a good time to talk to him about his feelings. Hmmm…This drink makes me feel warm…

"Rei, you said that you wanted to talk about the other night."

Rei lowered the drink and gazed at Shinji. "I would like to talk about my feelings and…"

She glanced to the side to see Asuka in the doorway watching them intently.

"Maybe we can go somewhere more…" She motioned to Asuka, "…more private."

"Ok, just follow me." Shinji stood carefully and walked down the hall to his room.

Shinji closed the door after Rei had taken a seat on his bed.

"How have you been feeling?" Shinji took a seat beside the blue haired girl.

"I have been feeling well…physically, but I wanted to talk about my emotions…when I am around you."

"Yes…"

"I…have felt…happy but also I have felt other feelings…that I cannot explain. I do not know if they are good or bad. And so I am afraid of them because they are new to me."

Rei carefully studied her hands as they lay in her lap.

"I do not…know if I should listen to them…"

Shinji leaned down to look at her face. Taking in all her delicate features Shinji was overwhelmed by his emotions.

He took her hands in his. Rei was startled by the sudden closeness.

"Rei, I want you to know that I will protect you from anything. And if you feel weird…I'll help you work through it...I know what you mean about emotions. I've had a terrible time trying to understand what I've been feeling…"

She was staring intently into his eyes.

"Sometimes…these feelings…make me want to act…in ways I would never act."

Shinji swallowed heavily and cupped Rei's chin in his hand, leaning in toward her. With his eye's closed he felt the lightest feathery touch of her lips brushing on his. Warmth rushed into Shinji and seemed to wash over him.

__

So soft…

Rei's mind reeled at all the feeling she was experiencing as Shinji continued to kiss her. She opened her lips slightly and kissed him back.

__

I feel that this is right but…

Outside from the living room there was a crash of a breaking glass and a shout from Misato.

"Kaji, are you breaking my glasses?"

"Sorry, I was trying to get around Asuka and I tripped."

The sounds made Shinji regain his senses and he leaned back from Rei, ending the kiss.

Rei was still in the same pose, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

__

I should tell her.

"Rei, I think I love you."

The words snapped her out of her pose. Her eyes were wide and full of a terrible panic. Shinji drew back from her shocked expression.

Suddenly Shinji also felt a terrible panic.

__

Maybe that was the wrong thing to do. 

"I have to…leave."

She jumped up from the bed and was gone before Shinji could finish, "What did…"

In the other room Shinji heard Misato talking, "Rei, are you ok?" and then a door slammed.

"Kaji, was Rei crying?"

Another voice chimed in. "Who knows what Wondergirl thinks. The first child is just so weird."

Kaji spoke next, "Misato, you should go try to find her. I'll go talk to Shinji. Excuse me, Asuka. "

"But Kaji, we were having such a nice party. Owwwww! Stupid Wondergirl."

Shinji sighed and put his face in his hands. 

__

What did I do wrong?

"Shinji, are you in your room?"

__

What have I done?

So ends the chapter. My most hated chapter, not in terms of content but that I had writers block and no idea what to do here. So I waited several months and went to Anime central 2002 (as Gendo!!! Pics on my website soon!!) and then sat down and started writing. It's a great thing, anime. And the convention made me remember why I love it so much. Hope you enjoy.

Rojo


	8. Like Waking from the Dream

Brave Nurse Shinji

An Evangelion Fan Fiction

Chapter 8: Like Waking From the Dream

Shinji ran tell his lungs burned.

Kaji had tried to talk to him about up was happening but Shinji rushed pat him and out the door.

__

I have to find her. I have to make her understand.

A confused heart hung heavy on his soul.

__

I don't think I love her. I know I love her. Why would she act like that?

Rei's apartment loomed in the distance. Shinji gritted his teeth and ignored the pain in his side as he ran.

Shinji paused outside the door. It was ajar. He tried to catch his breath.

__

Everything is moving so fast. This is weird. Something isn't right about this whole situation.

Carefully he pushed the door open and entered the small apartment.

Rei lay curled on the bed.

"Rei…?"

Rei lifted her head and looked Shinji in the eye.

"Wark!"

"What the hell…"

Shinji woke up as he slid off the couch hitting his head on the coffee table.

"Ouch."

"Wark!"

"Where am I?"

"WARK!"

"Hi, Pen pen."

"Wark!"

"What do you want?"

Shinji realized that the doorbell was ringing. Slowly he stood up rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Misato, can you…" Shinji surveyed the room and saw that the party was over. Several empty glasses lay in front of him around the coffee table. 

Tangled in Kaji's arms on a chair he found Misato. Both were fast asleep. Tenfold as many empty glasses lay around them.

And Asuka was no where to be seen.

__

Wonder where she is?

The doorbell rang again. Misato shifted and mumbled something about launching Evas.

__

God, my head hurts. What time is it?

As Shinji walked by the kitchen to the front door the microwave clock blared an angry, red 2:30 in the morning.

__

Uh, it's late. Who could this be?

Shinji opened the door to find Rei facing him, her hand hovering near the doorbell. For a split second she looked like she had been caught in the act of doing something wrong, as she quickly returned her face to its normal expression.

"Rei?"

She was dressed in her normal school uniform. No different outfit.

"Shinji, I would have been here earlier but…but…it is not important…May I come in?"

Shinji was confused. The jackhammer in his head didn't help.

"Damn Misato's drink…"

"I do not understand."

"No, ah…I was talking about something else…" The boy backed out of the way to let Rei walk into the small hallway.

"You weren't here once were you…ah, wearing a different outfit or something?"

She regarded him carefully. Shinji detected the slightest bit of confusion.

"No."

"Well, never mind…"

"Have I missed the party?"

"Well, yeah…"

__

And me making a fool out of myself by drinking more then I could handle…

"I am sorry I am late…" Rei grabbed her elbow and looked at her feet.

"No, that's fine…it wasn't, ah, very interesting anyway."

"I dislike social situations. I…do not know what is expected."

"I think Misato could help with that…" Shinji said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Now Rei was looking at him with her deep red eyes. Shinji felt a little off balance.

"Nothing…just forget about the party…it's ok, you're here now."

"But was it not the point for me to come here to attend the party."

Uh, well…it's not really important anymore. Besides…ah, it's just us now and we can do fun stuff together."

__

That sounds bad.

"I mean…ah, we can enjoy each other…no, I mean enjoy each other's company….yeah, that's it."

__

Oh, good going idiot. You should just jump on her like in your dream and get it over with.

Shinji was getting to be his usual flustered self. He finally looked at Rei only to see what he thought could be the start of a playful smile.

"Shinji, it is ok."

Shinji sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well. You know what I mean."

"Is it ok if we talk now?"

"Sure, but…would you like to go somewhere besides the hallway?"

"That would be fine."

__

Well, the living room is a mess. There's my room…but…the dream.

"Well,…lets go to my room."

Leading the slim girl to his room Shinji continued to become more nervous.

__

At least in the dream my hands weren't sweating. I hope can explain this.

Rei calmly sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her. 

On audible gulp was heard from Shinji as he sat down.

"Recently I have been feeling different around you, Shinji."

"Rei, before we…ah, start talking I just want to make sure that we will stay here till we work out everything."

She looked puzzled. Shinji realized his statement was probably a strange thing to say at this point in the conversation.

"Ah, yeah…what I mean is…I want us to understand each other completely. If we get the wrong idea it could lead to bad feelings. See what I mean?"

"I...think I understand. You wish us to not get the wrong idea. So that we will not believe something that is not true."

"Yes, exactly."

Rei gave a quick affirmative nod. "I have been giving the situation much thought."

"Ah, ok."

"In fact, it has taken up much of the time that I used to use doing other things."

"Well, that's not good…"

"Shinji, I have felt different around you lately. I do not…know what this means."

"Can you tell me anymore?"

The pale girl furrowed her brow in concentration.

__

She's so cute when she does that.

"I feel happy, but…it…goes beyond that."

Shinji's attention snapped to Rei as she continued.

"I feel…what I think may be…," Rei mumbled something as she cast her eyes downward.

"What did you say? Sorry."

__

Did I hear what I think I just did?

Rei looked directly into Shinji's soft eyes.

"Love."

__

OH MY GOD.

Rei continued to stare at Shinji, who was now doing a good impression of a large mouth fish.

For once Shinji's brain was quiet, as if to say, "I have no idea how to proceed."

"I too was shocked when I came to this conclusion."

Shinji sat very still, mouth hanging open.

"Are you upset?"

"I..I…ummm…"

"I was too hasty…"

"Ummm…"

"I have offended you. I am sorry. I will leave."

Rei stood up quickly and turned toward the door.

"No, wait!" Shinji grabbed her arm. "Rei, please…"

She regarded him with soft red eyes. Her expression betrayed a hint of sadness.

"…please, sit."

Reluctantly Rei returned to her spot on the edge of the bed. She shifted nervously and did not meet Shinji's gaze. Slowly words started to pour forth.

"I am not good at…interaction…I feel like I am doing something wrong…as if I should not be feeling this way…Shinji, I think…something…is wrong with me…"

"Rei, are you…crying?" He saw a tear descend the smooth, alabaster skin of her cheek.

"…please…do not look…at me…" Her words betrayed the pain in her voice.

Shinji realized that he was still touching her arm. For once Shinji decided to leave all his fears, doubts and worries behind him. Closing his eyes, he slid into place beside the First Child and embraced her crying form.

"Nothing is wrong with you…"

At first she didn't give any sign that she even noticed the human contact but after a few silent moments Shinji felt arms encircle him. Rei hugged back fiercely almost to the point of desperation.

"Rei…"

"…yes…"

"I've…been thinking a lot lately too…about you…"

"…yes…"

"I love you."

Shinji brought one hand under Rei's chin and lifted her face to look into his.

She gazed back out of red, teary eyes but this time Shinji saw a hint of the happy Rei that, in the past, had only come out for him.

Shinji wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Rei, you are much too pretty to cry…"

__

Oh, way to go! That was the lamest-

Closing her eyes Rei brought her lips to his.

__

…or not.

Shinji felt the lightest feathery touch of her lips brushing on his. Warmth rushed into Shinji and washed over him. The point of contact between them seemed to expand to fill Shinji's whole mind as he sank into the feeling.

__

So soft…

Rei's mind reeled at all the feelings she was experiencing as they kissed gently. She opened her lips slightly and kissed harder.

__

This feels very agreeable…

After a moment Shinji pulled back and carefully broke the kiss. Rei was still in the same pose, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. She had what Shinji could have only described as a dreamy expression on her face.

Shinji pulled her to him as he lay back in his bed.

The blue haired girl snuggled close to him as he pulled a blanket around them.

The quiet night settled over the two children.

As Shinji drifted off to sleep he heard a faint whisper.

"…I love you…"

Smiling peacefully he drifted off to sleep.

"…I love you too…"

Omake:

The quiet night settled over the two children.

As Shinji drifted off to sleep he heard a faint whisper.

"…I love you…"

"I love you to-Dad! What the hell are you doing here?"

Gendo walked in carrying a sleeping bag.

"Sorry, I just needed a place to crash. We're fumigating NERV HQ right now. Hi, Rei."

"Hello, Commander."

"Damn it Dad, I'm tying to have a nice moment here!"

Just then Fuyutski and Hyuga walked in also carrying sleeping bags.

"Cool, here's where Gendo went. Hi, Shinji. Where should we sleep?"

Shinji groaned.

Ahhhhhh. That's so kawaii! Wow. Sugar anyone. I can't believe I wrote that. I wanted to make it a memorable scene. How am I doing so far? Input is important b/c there are only a few more chapters before I start the sequel.

Please review. That's is all.

Sincerely,

rojo


End file.
